Reborn
by Mina Alone
Summary: À quoi tient finalement la vengeance ? D'où vient cette motivation qui pousse l'être humain à vouloir répliquer quand il se sait bafoué ? Pour Karai, il s'agit plus d'honneur et de haine envers quatre mutants qu'elle compte bien arriver à faire ployer. Et qu'importe si pour ce faire, elle entraîne Nina dans son sillage destructeur. ( Suite de "Broken" et "Repair" - Univers 2016 )
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer :_** Basé sur les films de 2014 et 2016, ces derniers étant les propriétés respectives de Jonathan Liebesman, ainsi que de Dave Green. Je n'ai bien entendu rien gagné à écrire cette histoire.

 ** _Pairings :_** Léo/Nina, Mickey/OC

 **.**

 _Comme indiqué dans le résumé, il s'agit bel et bien de la suite de "Broken" et "Repair" - deux O.S qu'il est préférable d'avoir lu au préalable pour comprendre l'histoire._

 **.**

 _C'est également une histoire qui a été entièrement corrigée par la très gentille, et tout aussi talentueuse Hiveen :)_

 **.**

 _J'espère que vous aimerez la lire autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! =)_

* * *

 ** _\- Chaque chose qui peut arriver dans la vie a un côté positif,_**

 ** _il suffit de le trouver. -_**

( Emile Rivest )

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Ce dernier soir d'octobre et comme chaque année à la même période, New-York revêt les couleurs symboliques d'Halloween, mêlant le noir et l'orange comme le plus attrayant des mariages.

Beaucoup ont joué le jeu, vitrines commerçantes et maisons ayant été décorées en rapport avec le thème approprié.

Et _Greenwich Village_ plus encore pour accueillir la longue file des amateurs de déguisements qui constitueront la Parade* habituelle qui se déroulera en ses rues, l'événement amenant toujours plus de visiteurs de plusieurs états pour célébrer la veillée de la Toussaint.

Et ce, malgré la température basse de saison.

Tout de noir vêtue alors qu'elle baisse le regard sur la foule de ceux qui regarderont le défilé, une jeune femme à la beauté froide esquisse un sourire étrange, tandis que gardant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le petit talkie-walkie silencieux qu'elle serre dans son poing droit lui semble glacé entre ses doigts pourtant gantés.

Deux ans se sont déjà écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'est trouvé en ces lieux, fuyant des ennemis auxquels personne ne l'avait préparé, pas même son maître et mentor. Lui-même terrassé par ce traître infâme d'extra-terrestre*, par la faute pleine et entière de ces mêmes mutants à l'origine accidentelle.

Deux années à lécher ses blessures et préparer une vengeance au reflet même de sa lourde défaite, après qu'elle ait pu s'échapper avant de se retrouver prisonnière à son tour.

Doucement, un vent léger fait danser les mèches ébènes striées de rouges de sa frange, faisant glisser des frissons sur sa peau blanche en retour.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel elle se tient, Karai voit les gens se remuer, gagnés par l'impatience d'entendre sonner sept heures pour voir commencer les festivités, quand la brune n'attend que de contempler le doux carmin du sang tout juste chaud se mêler aux si belles couleurs d'Halloween.

* * *

 *** La Parade :** _Il s'agit de la "New York's Village Halloween Parade", la plus grande célébration dédiée à cette fête du 31 octobre. Elle attire également près de 60 000 personnes chaque année, étant ouverte à tout le monde du moment qu'il y a port de déguisement._

 _( Elle a lieu au début de Ninja Turtles : Out of the shadows ^^ )_

\- Merci My French City :) -


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre premier**_

À quoi tient finalement la vengeance ? D'où vient cette motivation qui pousse l'être humain à vouloir répliquer quand il se sait bafoué ?

Scrutant à l'aide d'une paire de jumelles à vision nocturne, la foule de monstres hétéroclites qui grossit rapidement à mesure que les participants affluent en masse, Karai hausse mentalement les épaules, son regard noisette errant sans s'attarder sur les visages maquillés. Il y a un moment qu'elle n'a pensé de cette manière, cherchant involontairement à comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à organiser chaque rouage de cette vengeance à la saveur si particulière.

Mais faut-il réellement une raison sinon l'honneur qu'elle vouait à son maître, ou la haine éprouvée pour ces monstres qui n'auraient jamais dû être ce qu'ils sont ?

Seul leur trépas lui permettra d'atteindre l'accomplissement de sa vengeance, en plus de pouvoir se réapprovisionner à la source en mutagène. Shredder ayant désiré assouvir sa soif de pouvoir sur le monde, Karai suivra ses pas en son nom et sa mémoire, s'étant juré à elle-même de cependant réussir sur tous les tableaux.

Apprendre de ses erreurs est une leçon qu'elle s'est toutefois tenue à appliquer, n'ayant pas voulu reproduire celles de la prise d'otages ratée de cette rame de métro d'il y a un peu plus de trois ans maintenant. Aussi a-t-elle puisé un enseignement profiteur dans une expression souvent utilisée comme métaphore, mais s'appliquant tout aussi bien dans la vie de tous les jours :

L'effet papillon.

Parce que même la plus infime modification dans un schéma - ou déroulement - initial, peut entraîner des résultats imprévisibles sur le long terme.

Loin de les sous-estimer mais connaissant également leur force et leurs réflexes, la mercenaire a donc cette fois-ci, prévu une autre surprise à leur encontre.

 **.**

Sur la table basse du salon où Raphaël dépose juste un grand saladier de pop-corn, avant de s'affaler confortablement dans le canapé, s'en trouvent également d'autres remplis de chips, de crackers, de bonbons colorés, ainsi que plusieurs plats de pizza aux parts prédécoupées, des canettes de soda et des bombes de fromages en spray.

Accroupi devant le lecteur de DVD, Léo insère un premier disque d'une série de films d'horreur téléchargés et gravés par Donatello. En effet, prenant l'excuse d'Halloween, Raph et lui se gavent de gras et de sucre devant plusieurs heures de gore.

Il revient juste se poser à ses côtés quand Nina et Mikey pénètrent à leur tour dans le salon, la première étant vêtue d'une jupe aussi longue qu'ample, d'un élégant corset sur un sous-pull au col roulé, ainsi qu'un chapeau pointu vissé sur sa jolie tête, dont la longue chevelure a été nouée en un chignon piqué d'épingles dotée de perles violettes.

Un petit sac noir décoré de dentelle et de tulle de la même couleur contenant son portefeuille et son portable, entoure également ses hanches rondes, strict nécessaire qui rassure la jeune femme plus qu'il ne lui sert.

Alors qu'elle tient aussi un gilet épais et assorti à sa tenue gothique d'une main, et ce qui ressemble de prime d'abord à un demi balai dans l'autre, le benjamin lance à ses deux aînés qui attaquent déjà les mets sur la table :

« Vous nous laisserez des bonbons ?

\- Peut-être, lui répond le mutant au masque rouge, gardant ses yeux de jade sur l'écran plat qui leur fait face.

\- T'inquiète Mikey, le rassure le plus âgé de ses quatre frères. Y'en a encore dans la cuisine.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir venir ? Interroge une dernière fois la brune tandis que libérant ses mains, elle enfile son gilet dont les manches chauve-souris parfont son costume, en plus du maquillage adéquat qui a rendu son minois pâle, et paré ses paupières, ainsi que ses lèvres d'un noir charbonneux.

\- Certain Crevette, affirme alors Raph, se penchant pour prendre une part de pizza aux anchois.

\- C'est devenu votre soirée à Mikey et toi, confirme l'autre ninja qui, posant son regard bleu sur eux, demande à sa cadette sitôt qu'un détail vient juste de l'interpeller : Où est ton _bô_ ? »

Parce qu'elle est plus habile avec le maniement de cette arme, également doté à peu de choses près des mêmes modifications que celui de Donnie, l'humaine lui a demandé de lui en fabriquer un au tout début de son apprentissage du _Ninjutsu_ , auquel leur père l'a également initiée.

La seule différence se situe à l'un des deux embouts de son long bâton, où un pied-de-biche fait son apparition à volonté, lui permettant ainsi de faire levier avec pour soulever seule les plaques d'égouts. Et à l'instar de chacun de ses quatre frères, elle ne remonte jamais à la surface sans l'emporter.

« Ici, indique la concernée, reprenant ce qu'elle a posé sur le fauteuil pour finir de s'habiller. Je l'ai déguisé lui-aussi. »

Et menant le geste à la parole pour le lui montrer, elle fait glisser ses doigts en son centre afin de lui rendre sa taille originelle. Ainsi attifé, le _bô_ peut effectivement passer pour l'accessoire favori des sorcières.

« Je me suis entraînée avec tout à l'heure, leur apprend-t-elle ensuite. Et ça ne gêne pas les mouvements. »

Puis poussant gentiment son benjamin du bras :

« On y va ?

\- Je te suis. »

Depuis trois ans maintenant que ses frères peuvent sortir des égouts sans craindre en retour une journée au _Ha'shi_ , de même qu'également deux ans qu'ils se sont réconciliés avec eux-mêmes grâce à leur collaboration officieuse d'avec la police, Halloween est l'excuse idéale pour le plus jeune et elle de participer à la Parade organisée tous les ans pour l'occasion.

Michelangelo aimant se mêler à la foule sans craindre d'être découvert et sa grande sœur, aimant se grimer le temps d'une soirée, mais plus encore, le simple fait de le voir s'amuser.

C'est donc avec un plaisir non feint qu'ils récidivent cette année encore. Étirant ses lèvres noires dans un sourire, Nina amorce ensuite un premier pas avant de se stopper juste derrière le canapé, s'y penchant pour les poser sur une des joues écailleuses de Léonardo.

« À tout à l'heure.

\- Bonne soirée, répond-t-il en retour quand le mutant au tempérament de feu se contente d'un :

\- 'Soir. »

Pour la même raison qui l'a poussée à s'abstenir de l'embrasser, la brune n'en prend pas ombrage, se contentant d'aller saluer le génie et leur père - l'un lisant dans sa chambre et l'autre y méditant - avant de suivre son benjamin à la surface.

 **.**

Resserrant le col de sa veste noire aux manches chauve-souris, Samantha Hinata Okumura ***** , étudiante de deuxième année en _Pre-med_ ***** , et présentement vêtue d'une longue robe sirène couleur de nuit, claque doucement la porte d'entrée du petit immeuble où elle réside depuis un peu moins d'une huitaine de mois.

Ce soir, et pour aller de paire avec son costume de Morticia Addams, elle a fardé son joli minois, l'ayant rendu plus pâle et plus creusé qu'il ne l'est déjà. Par ailleurs, elle a choisi de déguiser sa chevelure châtaine par de longs cheveux bruns artificiels qui retombent jusqu'à sa poitrine ronde.

Enfin, ses lèvres rouges cerise, ainsi que ses yeux verts cernés d'un trait d'eye-liner et poudrés d'un gris bleuté couronnent son allure glauque et terrifiante.

Pour sa première participation à la Parade quand elle n'y a jusqu'à maintenant, toujours assisté qu'en spectatrice, la jeune femme y défilera en compagnie d'une amie de fac, qu'elle retrouvera à leur point de rendez-vous déjà établi.

Se hâtant d'un pas souple bien qu'elle ne soit nullement en retard, Sam ne prend cependant pas garde à son portable qui vibre au fond du petit sac qu'elle a pensé à prendre, calculant mentalement le bon itinéraire à emprunter.

 **.**

Le bras musclé de son compagnon entourant tendrement ses épaules, et se tenant avec ce dernier parmi la foule de spectateurs qui ne cesse de grossir, April fait mine de scruter les premiers participants, tous affublés de déguisements divers et variés.

Afin d'être sûrs de ne pas manquer Mikey et Nina, ils sont pris soin de se tenir au milieu de la Sixième Avenue où doit se dérouler l'événement tant attendu, tous deux toutefois satisfaits de pouvoir passer un moment ensemble, car chacun ayant fait en sorte d'avoir leur soirée de libre.

La brune, parce qu'elle a déjà couvert le défilé l'année dernière et Casey, parce qu'il s'est accordé quelques heures de répit, dans sa lutte clandestine contre le crime.

Son téléphone sonnant brusquement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de cuir jaune dont elle ne se sépare jamais, la journaliste s'en saisit avant de sourire quand ses doigts fins ont terminés de glisser sur l'écran tactile :

« Ils sont remontés. »

* * *

 ***** **Samantha "Hinata Okumura" :** _Il s'agit de deux clins d'œils ^^'_

 _Le premier concernant le manga " **Naruto** " en référence au personnage d'Hinata Hyûga, et le deuxième, celui du manga " **Blue Exorcist** " en référence au personnage principal du nom de Rin Okumura =)_

 **.**

 *** "** **Pre-med"** pour **"Pre-medical" :** _Avant de démarrer des études de médecine aux USA, il faut obligatoirement suivre quatre années "préparatoires" afin d'obtenir un Bachelor's degree ( l'équivalent d'un Bac+4 de chez nous )._

\- Merci Wiki :) -


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiveen :** _Avant toutes choses, je voudrais te remercier pour ton soutien, tes encouragements, et tes reviews :) J'espère d'autant plus que l'histoire continuera à te plaire, et c'est grâce à toi que je vais pouvoir finir mes chapitres manquants !_

 _Bises tout plein :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre Deux**_

 _« Je constate que tu as bien travaillé ton sujet. »_

 _Gardant un visage impassible, Karai plonge ses yeux bruns dans ceux de glace de l'homme à la carrure imposante qui lui fait face. Habillé de noir et les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de la gamine silencieuse qui se tient docilement à ses côtés, Hun soutient son regard tandis qu'elle consent à reprendre d'une voix égale :_

 _« J'ai appris de mes erreurs. »_

 _Puis ajoutant dans un soupir exaspéré, tout en croisant ses bras fins sur sa poitrine :_

 _« Allez-vous m'aider ? »_

 _L'espace d'une seconde, elle en vient presque à mépriser le colosse qui semble se repaître de sa requête, plus encore quand elle sent sur elle la chaleur brûlante du regard gris de l'adolescente._

 _Ce n'est certes pas par plaisir ou envie, que la mercenaire en est venu à se retrouver en plein cœur de son territoire, désireuse de souder une entente pour un bien commun. Mais comme elle lui a si bien confié, elle a appris des erreurs du passé, ayant cependant besoin de son aide pour mener à bien son plan._

 _Ou limiter la casse, le cas échéant._

 _« Iris ***** , appelle alors le Chef des Dragons Pourpres, sans pour autant cesser de regarder la brune._

 _\- Père ? Répond la dénommée, sortant par là-même de son mutisme._

 _\- Briefe Lee et Will, et ramène-les moi dans l'heure qui suit._

 _\- Bien Père. » Obéit la petite blonde dont l'espace d'un instant, les prunelles d'orage luisent cependant d'un éclat particulier, alors qu'elle quitte la pièce sans attendre._

 _Sitôt la porte du bureau fermée, Hun esquisse alors un sourire, quelque chose dans celui-ci n'inaugurant toutefois rien d'engageant._

 _« J'espère pour toi que tiens parole, la prévient-il dans la foulée, menace à peine voilée glissant cependant sur la plus jeune qui haussant un sourcil, affirme à son tour :_

 _\- Il n'y a aucune promesse que je n'honore pas. »_

 **.**

Suivant toujours la progression des participants qui affluent en une marche régulière, Karai entend la voix caverneuse de l'un des deux lieutenants du Chef des Dragons - ce dernier répondant au nom de Lee Feng se rappelle-t-elle - être crachotée par le petit appareil qu'elle tient dans sa main :

« _Il y en a un qui se dirige vers vous._ »

Grand, élancé, le crâne entièrement rasé et n'ayant sans doute pas volé ses galons par autre chose que son seul mérite - dut-il consister à briser des os et étouffer le moindre souffle de vie - car près avoir pris les bons repères et attendu le temps nécessaire, la mercenaire trouve assez rapidement ce dont Lee lui a fait part.

L'une des quatre tortues - celle plus petite affublée d'un bandeau orange - entourant les épaules d'une inconnue quant à elle, bien humaine malgré le déguisement de sorcière dont elle est vêtue.

Au fond d'elle-même, c'est ce que la jeune femme espérait. Le rassemblement dû à Halloween n'étant pas la seule raison à l'avoir poussé à choisir précisément cette date en particulier.

Elle souhaitait intérieurement qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux, pourraient éprouver le désir de sortir en pleine rue, et se mêler à ceux qui les craindraient en temps normal.

« _Un sur quatre est largement suffisant pour récolter le mutagène dont j'ai besoin,_ avait-elle expliqué à Hun. _Mais ils sont coriaces et difficiles à tuer._

 _\- Alors que suggères-tu ?_ S'était-il donc enquit, curieux d'entendre le fil de son idée.

\- _Le 31, c'est le jour de La Parade d'Halloween,_ avait répondu la brune. _De toute l'année, c'est la seule nuit où ils peuvent éventuellement sortir à la surface, et sans se dissimuler dans l'ombre._

 _\- Tu présumes qu'ils puissent avoir l'envie de se mêler à la foule ?_

 _\- Ils ne vivent pas sous terre par plaisir,_ avait objecté Karai, qui l'air de rien, avait longuement potassé son sujet. _Et quand bien même, ce sont des ninjas. Dès qu'il commencera à avoir de la casse, ils sortiront à la surface._ »

Ayant hoché la tête, elle avait ensuite ajouté à son raisonnement, son index fin ayant suivi un tracé sur la carte de la ville étalée sur le bureau du ma **î** tre des lieux :

« _A chaque pâté d'immeuble, mes hommes et les vôtres pourront se placer et tirer à intervalles régulier dans la foule._

 _\- Tu veux créer une panique sans commune mesure._

 _\- La dernière fois, j'ai fais l'erreur de penser que l'espace clos du métro jouerai en ma faveur,_ avait renchéri la jeune femme d'un ton sombre. _Mais cette fois-ci, ils seront à ciel totalement découvert, et avec bien plus de dommages collatéraux à limiter._

 _\- Et aussi forts sont-ils, ils ne pourront toutefois pas essuyer tous les fronts en même temps,_ avait réfléchi tout haut le colosse.

 _\- Exactement._ »

Revenant au présent alors que quelque chose semble subitement l'intriguer, Karai règle les jumelles en conséquence, cherchant à ajuster sa vision pour vérifier ce que son instinct vient juste de lui souffler à l'oreille.

« Lee, appelle-t-elle ensuite. Vous avez trouvé O'Neil ?

\- _D'après Shane,_ lui répond l'interpellé un court instant plus tard. _Elle est à deux rues, côté spectateurs._ »

Ainsi, elle a vu juste.

« Tenez-vous prêt. »

 **.**

Vêtue de noir, de la pointe de ses bottines à la racine de ses cheveux blonds qui, s'échappant de son bonnet de laine, retombent sur ses épaules fines telle une étole de soie d'un or pâle, Iris chausse une paire de jumelles à vision nocturne sur son nez.

Perchée sur le haut d'un immeuble de la sixième Avenue, d'où se déroule actuellement la Parade d'Halloween, elle se repère au croisement de rue indiqué plus tôt par Lee, trouvant ensuite ceux qu'elle cherche, à savoir une certaine tortue mutante de taille adulte accompagnée d'une jeune femme grimée en sorcière.

Étrangement, la pensée stupide qu'ils se connaissent peut-être lui traverse subitement l'esprit, tandis qu'elle se rappelle avoir déjà entendu son père mentionner leur existence.

De même que la cause de la haine qu'il leur porte.

Réglant un peu plus la vision, la petite blonde remarque également une paire de _Nunckakus_ ornant la taille du reptile, s'étonnant un instant de l'usage de telles armes avant d'hausser mentalement les épaules.

Après tout, son truc à elle, sont les deux piolets étincelants accrochés de part et d'autres de ses hanches, alors pourquoi pas.

« Alors Gamine ? Tu les trouves ? »

Will Long, deuxième bras droit de son père et tueur professionnel, dont la seule tâche pour ce soir est de l'amener sur le terrain pour parfaire sa formation, s'impatiente de sa voix moqueuse.

Enfin, si tant est que la faire botter en touche pourrait parfaire quoique se soit, quand la jeune fille ne rêve que de rendre fier son paternel par des actes, et non subir le pire de l'un de ses meilleurs hommes.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler "Gamine", grince-t-elle en réponse, libérant ses prunelles grises pour les darder sur lui.

\- Oh, tu préfères "Poupée" peut-être ? Réplique le brun, esquissant alors un sourire qui en dit long, tandis qu'il se penche doucement près d'elle. C'est vrai que ça t'irait bien mieux. »

Bien qu'encore novice du fait de ses seize ans et demi, le sous-entendu n'échappe cependant pas à l'adolescente qui choisit toutefois de ne pas le relever, soutenant plutôt le regard d'un bleu foncé de son aîné.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'est pas dépourvu de charme avec son mètre quatre-vingt, sa démarche féline et ses traits virils. Sans oublier son bagou et ses bonnes manières qu'il n'utilise étrangement pas en sa compagnie.

Ou plus exactement, quand ils sont totalement seuls, loin de portée d'oreilles ou d'yeux indiscrets, qui pourraient rapporter quoique se soit à un certain colosse à l'humeur belliqueuse.

« Et tu m'as toujours pas répondu, souligne le plus âgé, semblant plus amusé que réellement irrité par son silence.

\- Vois par toi-même . » Crache froidement Iris, tendant entre deux les jumelles.

Saisissant ces dernières, Will se redresse dans un dernier sourire avant de les chausser dans la foulée, imitant ensuite la petite blonde.

Le temps pour lui de retrouver les bons repères, et il les aperçoit à son tour, profitant même de l'occasion pour caresser du regard les formes de la jeune inconnue, qu'il devine aguichantes sous les habits sombres.

« Joli. » Sourit-il pour lui-même, manquant le froncement de sourcil mi-écœuré, mi-agacé de la jeune fille.

C'est dingue comme la présence de Jack lui manque cruellement à cette seconde.

Sauf que malgré le lien amical qui les unis, il n'a toutefois pas assez d'ancienneté au sein du gang, pour prétendre atteindre la place des deux lieutenants de son père.

Non qu'ils ne soient pas aptes à ce poste, mais au moins, et bien qu'elle le sache capable du pire, Lee ne lui a jamais donné une impression sous-jacente de danger en sa présence. Alors que depuis quelques temps, le regard que Will lui porte a changé, étant passé d'un voile d'indifférence à un éclat de lubricité qui la met franchement mal à l'aise.

C'est parfois à se demander, comment ces deux-là ont pu forger ce qui ressemble le plus à un semblant d'amitié - à moins qu'avoir grandi dans la rue y soit pour beaucoup.

« Tu pourrais être sérieux deux minutes ? » Ne peut-elle présentement s'empêcher de s'agacer, quand elle comprend brusquement la raison de sa soudaine immobilité.

Délaissant la rue animée pour reporter son attention sur elle, tandis qu'il repose les jumelles sur le bord du toit, le brun hausse un sourcil suggestif tout en affirmant d'une voix basse :

« Je le suis toujours. »

Croisant présentement ses bras fins alors qu'une brise soufflant un courant d'air froid la traverse sans crier gare, Iris soutient alors son regard.

« C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, à baver sur tout ce qui bouge, grimace-t-elle par la suite, pourtant consciente de s'aventurer en terrain glissant.

\- Pas forcément sur tout ce qui bouge ma grande. » La contredit cependant le voyou, qui lève une main à hauteur de son visage pour en effleurer effrontément et sans prévenir, la fine cicatrice qui barre son œil droit.

Électrisée malgré elle par ce contact non désiré, la jeune fille recule aussitôt de quelques pas, le cœur battant soudainement une chamade folle et le regard plus noir que jamais.

« Ne me touches pas ! Feule-t-elle dans la foulée.

\- Tout doux Poupée, se moque en retour le plus âgé, nullement impressionné par son ton venimeux. Ou je pourrais croire que je te fais peur. »

Parce que tous prédateurs qui en viennent à humer cette flagrance particulière, y réagissent instinctivement de la même manière.

« Dans tes rêves. » Assène derechef l'adolescente.

Désireuse d'appuyer ses propos, elle fait ensuite mine de le bousculer, tant pour l'écarter également de son chemin que reprendre sa place précédente. Sauf que profitant de leur énième promiscuité, Will saisit rapidement l'un de ses bras avant de la ramener à lui.

« Si tu savais... » Souffle-t-il par la suite, se délectant un instant du parfum de thé vert émanant de la petite blonde, dont le corps souple se tend soudainement contre le sien.

Juste avant que la main droite de cette dernière ne vienne s'écraser avec violence sur sa joue gauche, la marbrant d'une trace brûlante rendue encore plus cuisante de par la fraîcheur de la soirée.

Merde, elle a de la poigne, l'air de rien.

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas me toucher, répète la jeune fille, maîtrisant de son mieux les tremblements qui la parcourt de la tête aux pieds, maintenant qu'il l'ait relâché. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu trembles ? » Contre Will, qui sans qu'elle ne le sache, muselle l'envie de répliquer sous peine de ne pouvoir se retenir à temps.

Hun n'apprécierait pas.

Déglutissant lentement, Iris s'oblige mentalement à recouvrer son calme, plus encore alors que son rythme cardiaque garde une cadence trop rapide à son goût, tant attisé par la colère que de se savoir la cible de son "mentor" attitré pour cette mission.

Mais ce n'est finalement qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'achève, surtout que malgré ses envies perverses à peine dissimulées concernant sa personne, elle sait que le brun ne peut _rien_ tenter de plus à son encontre.

Elle fait partie des Dragons Pourpres, en plus d'être la fille adoptive de leur Chef, sans oublier qu'elle n'est jamais la dernière à se montrer à la hauteur de ce seul statut.

« J'ai froid et je suis en colère, répond-t-elle tout de même par la suite. Mais pas terrifiée, comme tous ceux qui ont le malheur de te plaire ! »

Esquissant un sourire froid, Will frotte doucement sa joue meurtrie du dos de la main, avant de demander d'une voix sourde de menace contenue :

« Tu sais ce que j'ai fais à la dernière personne qui m'a giflé ? »

Bien que parfaitement conscient de ne pouvoir lui faire la même chose, rien n'est toutefois en mesure de l'empêcher de faire comprendre à la gosse, ce dont il est réellement capable quand il est poussé à bout.

L'espace de quelques secondes, elle lui semble vaciller tandis qu'elle encaisse et assimile le sous-entendu, étant peut-être devenue encore plus blême que d'habitude.

Pourtant et contre toute-attente, elle relève rapidement le menton, crachant même d'une voix suintant d'un dégoût sans mal perceptible, qui lui fait soudainement l'effet d'un deuxième coup reçu :

« Tu es écœurant. »

Douché par ses derniers mots, le brun en serre alors les poings de rage, grinçant entre ses dents :

« Attends que je te montre... »

Marchant brusquement vers Iris, il est toutefois arrêté dans son élan par les pointes de deux piolets apparus sans prévenir de chaque côté de sa gorge.

« Tes joujoux ne sauveront pas ton joli petit cul, prédit cependant le voyou, le regard noir et l'aura meurtrière.

\- J'en ai rien à carrer que tu le trouves à ton goût, réplique l'adolescente sur le même ton. On sait tous les deuxque tu n'y toucheras pas. »

Malgré la différence de taille des plus notables, la jeune blonde reste bien plantée sur ses deux pieds, accentuant même la pression de ses armes sur lui. Qui, doit-elle reconnaître, ne bronche pas d'un poil.

Ils se mesurent toutefois du regard durant ce qui semble être des heures, aucun des deux n'entendant cesser un pouce de terrain, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Lee n'émane à cette fois-ci de leur petite radio posée non loin d'eux :

« Karai a donné le coup d'envoi. »

Ignorant son comparse un court instant, Will en profite pour souffler à l'adolescente, alors qu'il garde encore ses muscles bandés :

« On reprendra cette discussion, une autre fois.

\- Des clous ! » Crache en réponse Iris, consentant à libérer son cou.

 **.**

A présent que la foule des participants est suffisamment compacte, Karai referme ses doigts fins sur la crosse de son arme, visant en bas une tête parmi tant d'autres.

La seconde suivante, la balle tirée atteint sa cible dans un claquement sec, traversant et pulvérisant en partie la boîte crânienne prise pour cible dans une gerbe d'os, de sang et de matière cérébrale.

Les premiers hurlements qui suivent sans attendre sont bientôt couverts par d'autres projectiles meurtriers, qui même plus éloignés pour certains, n'en atteignent pas moins leur but commun.

Obtenir une bousculade paniquée et désordonnée dans toute sa splendeur.

 **.**

Gardant tout de même sa garde levée, Iris baisse le regard vers la foule, sentant brusquement un long et étrange frisson glisser sur son épine dorsale, et finir par la glacer jusqu'à la moelle.

Parce qu'elle est sa fille unique, étant de ce fait, un jour appelée à devenir son meilleur atout, Hun l'avait autorisée à rester à ses côtés lors de son entretien d'avec la mercenaire. Mais son entrainement n'étant toutefois pas encore officiellement achevé, il l'avait paradoxalement donc cantonné à un rôle d'observateur passif sous la tutelle temporaire de Will.

L'espace d'un battement de cœur, l'adolescente croit subitement apercevoir le jeune mutant et sa compagne, juste avant le bruit sourd d'une première détonation.

Et alors qu'une clameur de terreur à l'état pure parvient jusqu'à eux, Iris réalise brutalement qu'elle n'oubliera jamais cette macabre soirée, ni le soudain sentiment de malaise qui l'accompagne.

* * *

 ***** **Iris White :** _Avec la permission la très gentille et tout aussi talentueuse Uterpia, je lui ai emprunté le personnage d'Iris, pour l'intégrer à mon histoire, simplement parce que j'ai eu un énorme coup de cœur pour cette demoiselle._

 _-_ Un énorme merci à toi ma Belette,

pour ton autorisation et ton soutien =) -


	4. Chapter 4

_Milles merci à **Hiveen** pour sa correction sur ce chapitre ! =)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre Trois**_

D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se le rappeler, et de sa fratrie, Mikey a toujours été celui souffrant le plus de ne pouvoir se mêler au monde de la surface.

Déjà tout petit, il abreuvait également ses frères et son père des mêmes interrogations naïves et attendrissantes, que posent généralement tous les enfants humains qu'il épiait quotidiennement grâce aux ouvertures discrètes des avaloirs ***** de sol des rues New-Yorkaises.

Évidemment, la petite tortue qu'il était à l'époque ne trouvait pas toujours de réponses à ses questions, plus particulièrement à celles qui marquaient davantage sa différence. Certes, il n'était pas humain à proprement parler, mais il n'était pas un monstre pour autant, ni dans ses pensées, ni dans ses actes.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas sortir de l'ombre étouffante des égouts pour remonter à ciel découvert et se présenter aux autres ? Pourquoi devait-il forcément se cacher, quand il ne désirait que se faire des amis ? Et pourquoi encore aujourd'hui, reste-t-il tapi au fond de lui ce petit mutant désireux de trouver sa place dans un monde inconnu et imparfait qui malgré tout, ne cesse pas de l'émerveiller autant que de piquer sa curiosité ?

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi social que l'est Michelangelo, il regorge de tant de choses à partager, que d'expériences nouvelles à vivre.

Par ailleurs, et bien que beaucoup de progrès aient été accomplis depuis la première fois que ses frères et lui avaient osé désobéir à Splinter pour partir explorer ce qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux, il lui semble triste - notamment dans des moments d'incertitude - qu'il soit obligé d'attendre Halloween pour en profiter au maximum.

D'un geste tendre et naturel qui le ramène soudainement à l'instant, il sent la main chaude de Nina se glisser dans la sienne, leurs deux paumes respectives s'épousant dans la foulée. C'est loin d'être la première fois, et pourtant, le jeune ninja apprécie toujours autant la douceur du baume réconfortant qui recouvre aussitôt son cœur.

Peut-être sa grande sœur a-t-elle perçu le reflet de ses pensées, car ses doigts humains resserrent leur prise autour des siens, avant qu'elle ne lève légèrement son visage maquillé vers lui pour l'interroger du regard.

Tant pour la rassurer, que ne pas gâcher leur soirée, Mikey s'apprête à lui répondre quand sans crier gare, une intuition venant du plus profond de ses tripes fait brusquement accélérer les battements de son cœur et tendre l'ensemble de ses muscles d'un seul et même ensemble.

 **.**

Cette sensation viscérale de danger inconnu et imminent, il l'a déjà ressentie jusque dans la moelle de ses os le jour de l'attaque de Shredder, quelques secondes avant que les murs protecteurs de leur ancien repaire ne volent en éclats sous la puissance des explosifs mis en place par leurs ennemis.

Sans jamais avoir eu besoin de se le faire confirmer, il sait son père et ses frères dotés du même sixième sens animal, bien que durant le combat acharné qui avait suivi, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été en mesure d'avoir le dessus.

Ni de protéger convenablement April.

« Mikey ? » L'appelle présentement Nina, avec une note d'angoisse dans la voix qui le fait réagir aussitôt.

Nul doute que l'humaine a senti à la pression exercée sur sa main que quelque chose ne va pas comme il se devrait.

Mais aussi certainement que le jeune ninja sent maintenant d'autres effets de la poussée d'adrénaline déferler à flots dans ses veines, notamment l'assèchement de sa bouche et le rétrécissement de sa vision, il a une conscience aiguë d'un fait cruel et inexorable.

Le temps leur manque.

Alors comme le reptile qu'il est et restera, doté d'un instinct primitif enfoui dans ses gènes qui l'incite à réorganiser ses réactions en fonction des circonstances, Mikey s'oblige à bouger, fendant ensuite la foule des participants d'un pas devenu si rapide qu'il traîne pratiquement sa sœur derrière lui.

En d'autres termes, bien qu'il choisisse en ce cas précis le combat à la fuite, il se doit d'abord de mettre Nina en sécurité.

Bien évidemment, une partie de lui voudrait sauver tous ces gens qui les entourent, et qu'ils bousculent presque dans sa précipitation à vouloir sortir de la masse. Il souhaite de toute son âme les prévenir de ce qu'il a senti et de ce qu'il redoute, mais à cet instant précis, il ne peut agir autrement.

Pas plus qu'il n'entend son aînée gémir derrière lui, tant sa poigne rendue trop forte de par son angoisse croissante sur ses doigts fins, semble lui faire mal. A vrai dire, Michelangelo ne perçoit que le son de son sang battant à ses tempes en rythme avec son cœur, l'empêchant même d'écouter sa propre voix quand de sa main libre, il attrape sa radio pour prévenir leurs frères :

« Les gars ! On a un gros problè... ! »

 **.**

Il n'a cependant pas l'opportunité de terminer son appel d'urgence, alors que le chaos redouté prend vie à peine une seconde plus tard.

 **.**

Au même moment, dans la tanière sécurisante des égouts, Léo réessaye en vain de recontacter son petit frère depuis son appel de détresse avorté :

« Mikey ?! Tu m'entends ?!... »

Mais seuls des grésillements en continus lui répondent, instillant dans ses veines une angoisse à peine contenue.

« Va chercher Donnie et Père, ordonne-t-il alors à Raph en allant directement chercher ses armes. On n'a pas une seconde à perdre ! »

Preuve que son cadet ait perçu le danger, pour une fois, il obéit sans attendre.

 **.**

Face aux premiers hurlements couplés aux claquements secs de plusieurs coups de feu les ayant engendrés, l'immense foule dans laquelle ils se meuvent avec difficulté, semble soudainement prendre vie à la manière d'une fourmilière violemment dérangée dans sa routine.

Bien que plus petit et plus chétif que ses grands frères - qui auraient peut-être eu beaucoup moins de difficultés à encaisser l'impact du mouvement de panique à si grande échelle - Michelangelo parvient toutefois à rester sur ses deux pieds.

Et ce, malgré le fait d'avoir l'impression de se battre à contre-courant dans cette marée humaine, presque poussée à la folie par une terreur aux abysses insondables.

 **.**

Pour Nina en revanche, il n'en est cependant pas de même.

Bien que Mikey ait réussi dans un réflexe inconscient à la ramener contre lui, elle est brutalement ballottée de tous côtés, alors même que les prémices sournois d'une crise de panique se font déjà sentir. Elle sait pourtant comment les contrer, et sincèrement, elle a accompli de gros progrès pour ne pas céder aux affres de la peur à l'état pur.

Mais présentement, il lui est impossible de rationaliser quoi que soit, ou même de réfléchir, parce que dès l'instant où le monde s'est soudainement mis à basculer dans l'horreur, son cerveau s'est comme mis en pause. Et malgré la part instinctive de son être qui, à l'instar de toutes les personnes avec lesquelles elle se cogne sans cesse, l'oblige à bouger pour échapper au danger qui les menace, elle est comme anesthésiée par ce qui l'entoure.

Aussi quand elle trébuche pour de bon, elle sent à peine la poigne trop forte de Mikey la remettre sur pieds, de même que la flèche de douleur fulgurante qui lui transperce l'épaule gauche à peine moins d'une minute plus tard.

« NINA ! »

Ce hurlement-ci lui parvient de façon distincte alors même qu'elle est brutalement séparée de son petit frère, basculant même sur le côté, avant d'heurter ce qu'elle suppose être un autre corps.

 **.**

Prise bien malgré elle dans la tourmente infernale du mouvement de foule agrémenté de hurlements de toutes parts, Sam se sent perdre l'équilibre sans prévenir. Juste à temps, elle a eu le réflexe purement instinctif de relever ses bras, et à cette seconde, elle n'a cependant que le temps d'écarter ses paumes. L'instant suivant, elle entre en collision avec une inconnue habillée de noir, dont l'épaule et le devant de son corsage sont toutefois poisseux de sang chaud.

« Merde ! » Jure l'étudiante, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Sans plus réfléchir - à la vérité, elle n'agit plus que par pur instinct - la jeune femme referme alors ses bras autour de la taille de la blessée, resserrant inconsciemment sa prise quand une énième poussée extérieure menace de l'en séparer. Du fait de cette promiscuité, elle a aussitôt l'impression d'entendre un glapissement de douleur non contenu s'échouer dans son cou, juste avant qu'un bras ne soit prestement passé au-dessus de sa tête, puis autour de ses épaules.

Une seconde, l'inconnue relève la tête et accroche son regard de ses yeux marrons - juste avant qu'ils ne se révulsent sans prévenir, prenant donc Sam par surprise dans la foulée.

« Non ! » Crie celle-ci, alors même que l'actuel poids mort accroché à sa nuque l'entraîne déjà vers le sol.

Vainement, elle essaye de prendre appui sur ses deux pieds pour les stabiliser, mais c'est peine perdue. En l'espace de quelques battements cœurs, elles se retrouvent toutes deux à terre, Sam trébuchant même sur la jeune femme évanouie et s'écroulant alors à moitié sur elle.

« NINA ! »

Instinctivement, l'étudiante se recroqueville et ferme aussitôt les yeux.

 **.**

N'espérant plus que l'aide de ses aînés, Mikey ne cogite cependant pas plus quand il tombe à genoux pour recouvrir prestement de son propre corps, celui de sa sœur et la jeune inconnue qui a tenté de lui porter secours. Bandant ensuite ses muscles, afin de rester le plus statique possible malgré le reste de la foule se cogner sans cesse contre lui, il tient bon, protégeant les deux humaines du mieux qu'il peut.

* * *

 ***** **Avaloir ( de sol ) :** _Un_ _avaloir est un dispositif conçu pour recevoir les eaux de ruissellement et de nettoyage des sols, tout en réalisant une occlusion hydraulique entre le réseau d'égouts et l'atmosphère. Pourvus d'une grille, ils peuvent assurer une filtration des eaux qui s'y déversent._

\- Merci Wiki :) -


End file.
